I Think I Want This Too
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Neville isn't happy that Harry has to put himself in danger again, and ends up confessing something he's been keeping a secret for a long while. Slash fic!


**Yo! This is just a little something I wrote up on Pictochat when my phone was charging. You read that right. Pictochat. I'm amazed my old DS even still works. I've had that thing for like, eleven years now maybe? The touch screen's kind of messed up though, and one of the hinges holding the top half up is broken. Anyway, I've never written this pairing before, so I hope it doesn't sound too ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...**

"You don't have to do this, you know."

Harry paused and glanced over his shoulder at the one who had spoken, not all that surprised by the words. "I don't think I really have much of a choice, Nev," he said with a wry smile. "This is the only way we can end things."

"But-but why do you have to-"

With a small smile, Harry turned to face Neville properly. "Because no one else can. ...Or maybe it's just because no one else wants to."

"But why does it have to be _you_!?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Neville...?"

Neville looked away, pressing his lips together, and after a beat of silence, quietly said, "I hate seeing you keep doing this. I hate seeing you keep putting yourself in these horrible, dangerous situations that the adults around you are too stupid and cowardly to handle themselves."

If anything, Harry's surprise only grew. "I-" But he stopped short, not really sure what to say. He wasn't used to anyone being worried about him, and to have Neville speaking so adamantly...it was just strange.

"Why, Harry? Why is it always you? Why can't someone else just fight Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head. "It _has_ to be me. I'm the only one who can do it."

"But _why_!?"

Harry frowned, wondering why Neville was so serious about this. Ron and Hermione never got _this_ upset about it, that was for sure. "The prophecy-"

"Are you _kidding_ me!?"

Harry recoiled slightly, more than a little surprised. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Neville so...worked up before. "Neville, wha-" But he didn't really know what to say.

Neville seemed to have realized that though, because he took a step back, clenching his fists as he looked away. He looked almost...ashamed. Ashamed at himself, or something else?

"I hate it every single time you do this," he said eventually. "Every time you put yourself through something like this, and I-I get stuck behind, worrying if I'm ever even going to see you again. ...Worrying if you're going to die before I even get the chance to tell you that I-I-"

"That-that you what?"

Neville took a few deep breaths, and found his resolve. Unclenching his fists, he looked at Harry, their eyes meeting. "I'm always scared that you'll be gone before I can tell you that-that I love you."

"Ah-" A choked sound left Harry. Maybe he should have, but he honestly hadn't expected this at all. It was like the words had caused his brain to freeze. He was having a hard time understanding. "I-"

But Neville's resolve was still strong. He stepped forward again, much closer this time. When had he gotten so tall and fit? When had he gained so much confidence? Harry had no idea when these changes had occurred, and was even more surprised he hadn't noticed them before. They'd spent so much time together this year, now that Ron and Hermione had started dating, so how hadn't Harry seen any of it? Had he just been ignoring it?

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way," said Neville after a long pause. "I...know it's selfish of me, but I just-I wanted you to know."

Harry shook his head quickly. "It's not selfish," he said. "But I-" He bit his lip, hesitating. "I don't think I'm in love with you, Neville," he confessed. "But I _do_ think that I-I like you as more than a friend. Er, ugh, that sounds stupid. I'm sorry, I guess I haven't figured out _what_ I really feel."

"Are you... I want to help you then, Harry." Neville reached out. "Let me help you figure out what you're feeling."

Harry regarded him closely. "You'll end up having to help take out a Dark Lord along the way, you know?"

Neville flashed him a smile. "So long as it means you won't have to do it alone."

"I don't think I have to worry about being alone anymore." Harry accepted the outstretched hand and, with an embarrassed smile, twined their fingers together.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to kiss you."

"I...want you to kiss me too."

And so Neville did just that, kissing Harry for the first, and nowhere close to the last, time.

FIN

**And that's that. Hope that was alright. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
